Third Street Beach Bonanza
by techmaster390
Summary: Eight students from 3rd Street school have won the chance to enjoy a day-long beach trip. But to their surprise, Finster has taken them to a 'special' beach. Chaos ensues later on. Rated M for future events.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Greetings to all of you fine readers of Fanfiction,

I recently got an idea for a story where several students that earned the most money in the school's coin drive are awarded with a second to last week of school field trip to the beach.

Ms. Finster is their chaperone and she stops the bus at a clothing optional beach without telling the students. A somewhat normal day takes a turn after some time and you'll figure out why soon.

I do not own the trademark characters, they are property of Paul and Joe. I do own Lucian. Now let the story begin!

◙ It was a decent day in Third Street, as a group of eight students were being taken on a school bus for a really special field trip, since there were 16 students who earned the most money in the school's final month coin drive. Six of the party was our gang - team leader and "crazy monkey boy" T.J. Detweiller, athletic jock Vince LaSalle, tomboy Ashley Spinelli, genius Gretchen Grundler, husky poet Mikey Blumberg and timid, spectacled kid Gus Griswald.

◙ The other Ashleys won by getting money from their parents, but when the day of the trip came, there was also a fashion event and they could only get 6 tickets, so only 3 could go with a parent, so Ashley B. said she would go on the beach trip. Theresa LaMaize or as kids at Third Street called her 'Corn Chip Girl' went door to door for several weeks earning money and was surprised that she was one of the winners, and was very thrilled to join the other 7 for this trip.

◙ Now once he heard his name, Lawson was looking forward to going on this field trip, but just the day before, Lawson had heard about the new Commander Blaine's film that had been released and his two buddies were going to it, so instead of arriving for the beach, he stayed at home. And lastly, the misfit group of Mundy, Kurst and Skeems had actually got their money by going through the trouble makers part of town, and were surprised when they were revealed to be three of the winners, Sue Bob Murphy, their other friend forgot to turn in her money and did not make it on the list. But like many things, they completely forgot their objective, and after graffitying Prickly's office, and it being near the end of the year, were given an in-school suspension every day for its remainder, denying their right for the trip, but they completely forgot about that. Also, Menlo decided he did not want to miss the somewhat uncool chance to do more filing, so he declined the trip.

◙ So for this reason, on the day of the trip, only half of the winning students had arrived at Room 29 to get outside and load up the bus to leave at 9:00am. It was T.J., Vince, Spinelli, Gretchen, Mikey, Gus, Ashley B and 'Corn Chip Girl'. Finster had been there doing a roll call and the African-American girl had to inform the disciplinarian that the other clique members were busy today. Since this was not mandatory, she just shook it off for all of the other eight students who were absent. Afterward, she had said to the present students, if they had their bathing suits, a beach towel, their lunches and bottled water with them and all the students unanimously said, 'Yes!'

◙ Once everything was in order, all of the students had got lined up and proceeded onto the school bus which was being driven by the loyal driver Bertha who were entirely grateful to most of the fourth graders who helped her when her old bus Smokey had broke down on the field trip. The female driver then asked, 'Is this all that's going here, Finster?' And the elderly teacher said, 'Yes, apparently it is.' She just shrugged and said, 'Well alright then, let's get this kiddy wagon a-rolling.' and just like that, they were on their way. Their destination is supposed to be Hillview Park Beach and Resort, which is an elegant site about 90 miles from Third Street, but what the kids didn't know is that Finster gave Bertha different directions.

◙ And it was only about halfway through that Gretchen who had a GPS, realized it was telling them directions that the opposite was done, instead of turning right on the split, they went left which lead them to 26th Street which was unfamiliar to the students, Finster said, 'Calm yourselves, there is a slight change of plans, you all still get to have your beach trip, but instead of the resort, we're going to another beach. The gray-haired disciplinarian had planned her day at this beach, and thought this could go off without a hitch. The cap wearing group leader then said, 'Oh don't worry guys, this will be fun, we worked hard for this, so let's enjoy the sun, sand and all the good times.' The African-American spoiled girl then said, 'Uh whatever Detweiller, just don't get any water on me and we'll all be fine.' The tomboy with pigtails then said in her threatening tone, 'What's that supposed to mean, powder puff?' Luckily T.J. was able to calm the two girls with the same name down before Finster had to reinforce it. He said, 'Guys, let's all just keep cool and have a good day, alright?' And the two rivals said, 'Okay fine.'

◙ And after just a few more minutes, they had arrived at their new destination, which the kids at first, after a bit, were slightly unsure, it is called Barley Springs Clothing Optional Beach. Normally, this is a place that you would not bring eight young children, but since they were completely unaware of what this beach was for, since they were on the relaxing section where it was still a welcome shedding, while Finster's day was to be spent in the 18+ section with several swingers and seniors. When they walked through the gate and the keeper asked, 'Are they all with you.' The disciplinarian had made up a small white lie to prevent any regard of pedophilia, 'Yes they are, they are a travelling group of college students on a field trip.' Now the students felt slightly nervous about this as to why they had to be college students now. The strict teacher then said, 'Okay's here how this works, I will be on the other side of this beach for most of the day, you lot will stay on this part of the beach and do whatever you like, have your lunch about 12pm, I will be finished by 2pm, be ready when I am done. She then went to the bus driver and said, 'Bertha, be back here to get us at 2:30pm, got that?' and the driver just nodded, Finster had paid Bertha $100 to drive them here and not tell about the clearly inappropriate field trip.

◙ Once the gray-haired teacher made her way over to the 18+ section, the group of students just stood there, and after a bit, T.J. broke the silence by saying, 'Don't worry guys, I'm sure there is nothing strange about this.' After a bit, the sceptical genius girl then said, 'Uh T.J., I hate to inform you of this, but you do assume what 'Clothing Optional' means right?' The tomboy in the ski hat said, 'Wait one minute, you mean that people take off their clothes here?' The bespectacled girl said, 'I'm afraid so, we are at the last place young children should be.' The jock then cut in and said, 'Hang on, so Finster took us to a beach where people strip, so she could take part in events with other swingers?' Spinelli said, 'It looks that way, Vince. Though I don't know why.' They all were very distraught about this, but after a bit, the cap wearing leader then cut in and said, 'Guys, calm down, sure this seems completely unorthodox, and uncomfortable for most of us, but here's the thing, we all worked for this trip here, and I won't let this stop me.' The husky poet then said, 'You are right T.J., nudity is the aspect of life, it is how we enter this world, shower and change ourselves, and though we do not have to embrace it by force, we can accept it or just ignore it.'

◙ Gus said, 'You're right big guy, plus this can help us not be scarred for life, if we get used to it.' All of the other gang said, 'Yeah, let's do this.' The other two girls, the 7-year old with a love for potato chips and the yellow-clad clique member were still unsure. Gus said, 'Come on Cornchip Girl, it won't be that bad, come on you'll be bored sitting all by yourself.' After a bit, she said, 'Okay I trust you Gus.' And T.J. said to Ashley B, 'Come on Ashley B, you girls are always up for new experiences, don't feel scared now.' And after she contemplated it, she said, 'Fine, but if this does not work, for the last two days of school, you will leave that hat at home, deal?' And now the leader had a tough call in front of him, if she was unable to enjoy herself at this beach, Teej would have to not wear his hat on the last two days of school.' After being aware of this wager, the leader placed his left hand in the girl's right and they shook with him saying, 'Deal!' and like that they set up an area close to the water with their towels and the balls and shovels and buckets they packed. Although, the setting will be strange, after a while, it will be a regular experience for the students.

And that is chapter 1 completed! This is my first Recess fanfic and I would like to know what you all think, I came up with the idea and planned it out. Like and comment if you would! And I will have Chapter 2 asap, where things will take a slight turn!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Greetings to all of you fine readers of Fanfiction, last chapter, we began this story where several students that earned the most money in the school's coin drive are awarded with a second to last week of school field trip to the beach.

Ms. Finster is their chaperone and she stops the bus at a clothing optional beach without telling the students. And it starts off as a normal day and it takes a turn very shortly.

I do not own the trademark characters, they are property of Paul and Joe. I do own Lucian. Now let the story begin!

◙ Our group of students were finding their own ways of entertainment, T.J., Spinelli and Vince were rallying a volleyball on the right side of the area, the capped-leader and the tomboy worked together on one side against the jock. Gretchen, Gus, Mikey and Cornchip Girl were all building sand castles just off of the beach area. While all by herself, the yellow-clad Ashley member, was laying on a towel, sunbathing, trying to get a tan.

Time passed and after a while, T.J. said, "Boy, am I steamed." The intellectual girl then said, "I think I remember seeing a drink shack up the way, let's do that. The capped-leader said, "Alright then, Vince, you wanna help me out?" The jock with the dark hair said, "Yeah sure, why not?" and with that the two were on their way.

◙ Just up the beach, was an old-fashioned wooden shack dazzled with flowers and a tiki statue, inside the shack were tons of fruit and a blender and the shack was run by a 5"9' slightly tanned Jamaican guy with dreadlocks, wearing yellow shorts. His name is Lucian and he had run the "Juice Genie" stand for 4 years and was very generous, he didn't charge for services.

However, there was a little risk you took with Lucian, he was a recent sex offendor, who let his instincts get way ahead of him. Like everyone else, he was enjoying 45th Street's Athletics Week and then he met a cheerleader and let's just say he wanted to play a game, but the peppy girl did not feel the same. And by the end of it, our dear friend was no longer welcome back to their Athletics Week.

Now our Jamaican vendor did his best to keep out of the law recently, he composed himself more and if there were any law officials, he had a hat and sunglasses in the shack and had a very convincing American accent.

◙ After a while, to his surprise the vendor did see two figures walking up to the shack. They were a capped chubby boy wearing a pair of blue shorts and brown flip-flops and a tall, sporty African-American boy wearing a green jersey, blue shorts and blue sandals. Unfortunately, with this man, composure flew out the window fast, and he jumped at the chance and said, "Why hello there, welcome to the Juice Genie, how can I help you?" The cap-wearing boy said, "How much do you charge for a drink?" The Jamaican vendor said, "Oh, we don't charge here, it is just a very kind gesture for those who require a beverage." T.J. then said, "Wow that is tender, we'll be back soon." And back they went.

The improper Jamaican man was definitely past his point of return, he was starting to come up with a very, horrible plan and boy, was it terrible.

◙ Once the two made it back to the area where all of them were playing, they had informed them of the news. T.J. said, "It's true, guy just said, he is just letting them have these drinks, so do you guys want one?" And with that, they made their requests - T.J., Spinelli and Vince all wanted Strawberry Banana smoothies; Gus, Gretchen, Mikey and Cornchip Girl wanted Orange Mango smoothies, while Ashley B wanted hers to be compeletely different and wanted a Mixed Berry. The leader then said, "Alright then, let's go get that first order. Vince, want to help me again" The jock then said, "You bet, Teej." and the two were on their way back to the drink shack.

◙ After a short bit of time, the two friends made their way back to the drink shack and the Jamaican vendor said, "Welcome back lads, what can I get you this time?" And the capped-leader said, "Hi, we would like 3 Strawberry Banana smoothies." and the vendor said, "Coming right up, he poured the milk into the blender, sliced a banana in half, sliced up a couple of strawberries and added the ice. And reached behind the counter and found a couple of pill looking items and the jock was the one to notice, "Hey, what are those supposed to be?" and the vendor said, "Oh, these are just some Kingston sweet discs, they add an extra flavor to the drinks." T.J. said, "Hey, if they're supposed to be good, let's go with it." and with that, he put three of them into the blender and mixed it up and in just a couple of seconds, the drinks were blended. Lucian then poured the drinks into 3 tiki cups, and each had a plastic drink umbrella in them, in red, orange and blue. He said, "And here you go, 3 smoothies." The capped-leader said, "Thank you very much, we will be back." and they made their way back to the beach area.

◙ Now many of you sceptics probably were looking this up and said, "Wait a sec, there's no such thing as 'Kingston sweet discs' and would you be right. The discs are actually hormone pills that are definitely improper for seven and nine-year olds wh would end up becoming frisky and probably not understand why for a while. In other words, our street vendor definitely did not stay on the high road this day.

◙ The two friends after a short time, made their ways back to the beach area and T.J. said, "Hello we are back." Baring the three drinks in their hands, the spectacled Army boy saying, "Wow, that was fast." Vince said, "It sure was." and he took the drink with the orange umbrella, Spinelli took the one with red and T.J. defaulted with the blue one. The pigtailed tomboy took a sip of the drink and said, "Hmm, that's pretty good, not too sweet and not too bitter." Intrigued, the capped-leader also took a sip and said, "Wow, that is good. I could have more of these." With his two friends enjoyment, the jock was also very intrigued to know what the beverage was like and he said, "Well I'll be darned, that is really delicious, I could also go for another of these."

The bespectacled Army boy then said, "Wow, if those are apparently that good, we should get our drinks then. I'll go up and get them." Spinelli said, "Thank you Gus, what a nice gesture." Gus said, "Thanks Spinelli. Hey Corny, want to come help me get the drinks?" And the small girl then said, "Yeah okay." and the two then went up to the stand for the third time.

◙ After a while, the Army boy and the seven-year old Navy girl, whose dads were rivals, made their way to the special drink shack and once again, the vendor said, "Welcome young ones, say were those boys part of your group?" Gus said, "Yes, we are all here on a field trip." Lucian then said, "Well alright then, how could I help you?" The boy said, "We need 4 Orange Mango smoothies, please." And the vendor said, "Coming up." and proceeded to pour milk, peel and orange, slice the mango, add the ice, but this time to keep them from noticing, he was going to distract the two kids, by saying, "Hey, I think I just a saw a hummingbird go by." The two kids completely distracted, looked in a circle and then once they weren't paying attention, the vendor added 4 of the pills. After the kids did not see a hummingbird, the drinks again were blended and poured into the tiki cups, each again with their own umbrella decoration, this time they were purple, green, yellow and pink. He said, "And here you go, 4 smoothies." and they placed 2 smoothies comfortably in their hands. The Army boy said, "Thank you very much, we will be back again." and they made their way back to the beach area.

◙ The two service children made their way back to the beach area, carrying the 4 drinks. Gus said, "Somebody want drinks?" The husky poet said, "Wow, in such a short amount of time." Gus took the cup with the green umbrella, Gretchen claimed the cup with the purple umbrella and Cornchip obviously took the one with the pink. Mikey was about to get his drink when all of a sudden, he heard, "Uh hello, am I just gonna thirst here?" said by the yellow-clad clique member. The generous poet said, "No worries Ashley B, I will kindly head up and get your drink." The girl said, "Fine, just don't mess it up." and the large poet made his way up.

◙ But the large poet was not the next visitor to the vendor, instead right away, making her way was an attractive 30-year old music teacher who had worked once at Third Street Elementary. If you remember she had raven hair, and was hired to help Mikey with his ability to sing in front of others, instead of in private and was also the boy's first crush, until she told him about her fianceé, who became her husband. Yes, this was Miss Salimony. And was definitely a current looker at the beach, she was embracing the option of the beach and was flaunting her lush nude body, her C-cup breasts, her supple ass and the hairless pussy between her legs. The teacher had a silk wrap and put it around her body and walked up to the stand.

The vendor then saw the teacher and said, "Oh hello there Miss, what can I get you today?" Miss Salimony said, with regret in her voice, "I would like a Mixed Berry and if you could, can you put some ice cream and a movie with it?" The Jamaican vendor said, catching her phrasing, "Going through a bit of a rough patch?" And the teacher said, "Just found out three weeks ago, my scumbag husband went to Aruba for a buisness trip and had sex with a slut." This caught the vendor by surprise, he did start getting the other ingredients for the drink, he said to be generous, "I feel really sorry for you, you are an amazing woman and don't deserve this." And the teacher said, slightly crying, "Oh thank you so much." Now he had put the milk, berries and ice into the blender, but in her situation and it was an eye-for-an eye in this situation, he was gonna give her some pills to help her have some sex of her own. To distract her he said, "Hey, I think I just saw a bottlenose dolphin." and the teacher turned to the ocean. While she wasn't looking, he put two of the pills into the blender. Then he mixed them together and poured it into a tiki cup. The vendor said, "And here is your drink, Miss. Also, very sorry and I hope you have some fun and get over this bat-shit situation.' She said, "Well thank you and I will try." and left with her drink. The vendor then said to himself, "Wow, her husband is a real dumbass. I would pay to fuck her."

◙ Now, this time, the large poet did make his way up to the drink shack. The vendor noticed the large poet at the stand, he said, "Why hello young man, how may I help you?" Mikey said, "Ah yes, I would like a Mixed Berry smoothie." The Jamaican vendor said, Alright then. By the way, are that boy with glasses and the small girl also part of your group?" The gentle student said, "Why yes, we are all here for a trip." And the vendor said, "Alright then. C'est la vie." and proceeded to prepare the drink, like before with the same ingredients, the fruit, milk, ice and for the last time, was adding two pills to the drink, and once again told the large poet they were the incredibly bullshit 'sweet discs' and he did not question it, he proceeded to mix the drink together and put it into a tiki cup. Lucian said, "And here is your drink, enjoy." And Mikey said, "Thank you so much." and made his way back to the beach area.

◙ The large poet made his way back to the beach area, carrying the drink and said, "Anybody wanting a drink?" Gretchen said, "Wow, in not much time." Mikey handed the drink to the yellow-clad girl, she said, "Uh thank you." The generous poet said, "You're very welcome, Ashley B." Gretchen said, "That drink was pretty tasty and refreshing." Vince said, "Yeah, they were really delicious." T.J. said, "Yeah, but have a weird aftertaste." Spinelli said, "Yeah, it makes me feel a little flustered and without saying much, the pigtailed girl reached behind her back and was going to unclip her bikini top. Vince shocked said, 'Wait Spin, what the heck are you doing?" She said, "I'm not quite certain, Vinny, something just makes me feel a dampness in my bottoms." After a bit, the capped-leader said, "You know what, I also feel I'm getting a hard feeling in my shorts." Gretchen said, "This does not make sense." Spinelli said, "You know I really feel hot now and Teej, I think you can help me with it, in the west part to the beach" And the equally hormone-driven leader said, "If you say so, then allow me to help. Guys, could you please excuse us for a little bit?" The friends slighly unsure of what was happening, just stood their in shock.

After the two horny friends made their way to the west point of the beach, which was where the adults were stripping their bathing suits. The other friends were contemplating what was happening, Gretchen broke the silence by saying, "Okay guys, this does not make any sense, why are those two acting like this." Mikey said, "Maybe, they have heat stroke." Vince said, "No man, it's not that hot." Gus said, "Maybe their having their own competition." Gretchen said, "Still no, they would have told us. This could be tough, you guys, and we will have to figure what is going on with our friends."

And that is chapter 2 completed! This is my first Recess fanfic and I would like to know what you all think, I came up with the idea and planned it out. Like and comment if you would! And I will have Chapter 3 asap, where the real lemony events take place!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Greetings to all of you fine readers of Fanfiction, so far, we have began this story where several students that earned the most money in the school's coin drive are awarded with a second to last week of school field trip to the beach, the story has taken its very bizarre turn and this crazy train is just gonna keep derailing, so on with the story.

.

I do not own the trademark characters, they are property of Paul and Joe. I do own Lucian. Now off we go!

◙ Last time you joined us, our group of friends were just hoping to find a refreshing drink on this hot day, well in the end they got more than they bargained for - since the two who ended up being affected first were the capped-leader T.J. and the pigtailed tomboy Ashley Spinelli. The perverted vendor put hormone pills in all of the drinks that he served on this day and they took effect sooner on the two who supposedly have a crush on each other.

And since they felt really turned on, they chose to go and play their own game on the west point of the beach where some of the adults had been removing their swim trunks and embracing the optional quota of the beach, and enjoying their nudity.

◙ The two friends had taken their spots, by several tiki torches, they set up their towels and an umbrella and relaxed underneath the metal parasol, blocking the unnecessary U.V. rays. The capped-leader then said, "So Spin, how do you feel?" The pigtailed tomboy said, in a flirty tone, "Like there's a broken sprinkler inside of me just dripping out." T.J. said, "You don't say, I also feel like my boyhood could rip a hole through my shorts." The equally horny girl said, "Well then, we both seem to be in a bit of a situation here, right?" The boy responded with, 'Yes."

The girl said, "Then why don't we take turns in helping each other feel better." and this got the boy just about ready to burst. In his mind, he was just thinking of ways he could satisfy the tomboy. And once he got himself in order, he said, "Sure, if that's what you really want." and he sat beside her on the other towel. The girl said, "Good, well let's start simple here, first I sure could use a 'massage' to calm myself a little, but first I want you to remove my bikini top.

And the boy was way past turned on at this point, he was reaching the horny levels of the male porn stars at this point, pretty soon something would just push the boy to rip the entire blue bikini off the girl, but he kept himself in check. He walked over, said, "As you wish." and just normally unhooked the bikini from the back and it fell from the young girl's shoulders and on display, were her just developing B-cup breasts, which since the troublemaking boy had not seen many of them, was definitely in shock. He had his mouth agape, like a dog who saw a T-Bone steak. The girl catching his expression said, "Uh Teej." The male troublemaker shook his head and said, "Uh nothing, just really surprised, man you have a nice chest there." And the horny tomboy said, "Why thank you. Now I don't mind you complimenting my boobs, but I am still waiting for that massage." And that got his brain in order, "Oh yes, as you wish."

And just like that, the male troublemaker put his hand on her shoulder and began gently rubbing it in a clockwise manner and worked gradualy on this, the girl exhaling slightly, "Hmm yes, that is great." and he did that to the other shoulder and alternated back in forth. After about 30 seconds of his skilled hands, the tomboy girl said, "Wow you are talented. Alright, now I want you to do something else with your hands, and it involves my boobs here." And again, the male leader was stunned again, reeling about this new offer. Once he had pieced together what she said, he responded with, "Okay, I can't refuse that offer." and the boy just reached out and took the left breast in his right hand and waited for his signal. She said, "Wow, you learn quick, alright now just lightly squeeze that breast and once I say so, pinch my nipple as well." and the boy was ready to play. He took the breast like a small hunk of clay and squeezed it lightly in his hand and this was earning a vocal response from the tomboy, she said, "Oh yes T.J., that's feel great, keep it up." And like his female friend told him, in between he also started lightly pinching the girl's nipple, also earning sharper vocal responses from his horny friend. She moaned out, "Oh T.J., yes, you are so amazing, keep this going, awww!"

This continued for about 3 more minutes, until T.J.'s hand started to tense up slightly. The tomboy after catching her breath for a bit said, "Well damn, do you have a skill there, my friend." The capped-leader said, "You know me, I take a challenge if you throw it at me." The girl then said, "Well then, how about I let you rest that hand for a while, cause for now, all you need is that mouth. Cause T.J. what I want you to do is to lick this boob and nipple here." And for just a few seconds, the boy was in an out-of-body experience, stunned from what he was offered. But once he came to, he knew couldn't say no to an offer like this. He cleared the cobwebs from his senses and said, "Again, can't refuse an offer like that, I'm not that stupid." The boy got onto his hind legs, extended to the level of the tomboy's chest, opened his mouth and put his tounge up to the girl's boob and began gently licking the breast, which the girl was really enjoying, by saying, "Oh yes Teej, this is amazing, don't stop." and he continued his oral skills, especially by alternating his skills, by flicking the nipple with his tongue, both actions setting a sensual rhythm for the tomboy. After a couple minutes, the girl then said, "Alright T.J., that's good for now." and he paused his actions.

The girl then said, "Alright T.J., you are amazingly skilled at your work on my breasts and now I think It's my turn to show you how I can use my hands. First, I need you to remove your trunks and the lesson can begin." The leader caught in right away and was reeling his thoughts, but this time had his response, "Okay if that's what you want." and like that, the leader kicked off his flip flops and they landed in front of his towel and like that, he untied the knots and pulled them down his legs and out from them came his fully erect, 9-inch dick, longing to escape its fabric prison. The tomboy said, "Wow, that is an amazing phalus you have there." The leader was both pleased with the compliment to his erection, but also a tad nervous about her "hands-on" teaching.

The naked boy stood by the tomboy waiting for her next response. She said, "Okay T.J., first I'll start with the physical, I'll begin by just lightly rubbing your penis and begin going a little firmer and then rubbing your shaft and working on your balls down there." The male leader was completely awe-struck with what his female compadre said she was going to do to his male sex organs. But it was fair, since he did squeeze her breast. So just like that, they sat down on the towels and the tomboy put her right hand out and reached it out to the young leader's dick and placed her hand around it and she started to lightly rub the tip of his girth, simple and nothing vigorous just yet, she did this a couple of times and then like she said, started to go for a firmer jerking and moved to his shaft, also giving him a gradual jerking, she had a natural talent for this and it was spooky how talented she was at it. To really get the boy into this, she also went to give him the full physical and gently squeezed the boy's testicles, earning just a slight groan from the male leader, him exclaiming, "Oh Spin, that felt slightly strange." The girl then said, to calm her best friend, "No worries Teej, you'll get used to that feeling. But for now, let's get back to the fun." and the girl resumed her other previous action, of slightly jerking the male leader in her skilled fashion, once again the boy was just enjoying her talented hands, after a bit of this, he said, "Oh Spin, I feel a tingling down there." The girl said, "Oh I read this in health class, you're going to ejaculate, it's what you release when you masturbate and achieve an orgasm. You can also say 'cum' and we girls have a similarity to it as well." The leader then said in his panicked tone, "Well if you don't hold off on these actions, I'll end up as you said 'cumming'. The girl contemplated this, as much as she wanted to get T.J. to already have his first orgasm, she really didn't want him to cum in her hand, so she did pause for a bit.

After she was ready again, she gave her response., "Okay that part is finished, but we're not done yet, cause now is time for some oral skills where you T.J., will have your chance to cum, now stand up please." The boy stood in front of his tomboy friend and she took her ski hat off and tossed it onto the towel and got onto her knees, put her hand around his dick and then started to put his dick into her mouth and began slightly blowing the leader's dick. She moved her head back and forth while pleasuring the capped leader. Him saying, "Oh yes Spin, you are amazing at this." The girl was honored to be complimented by her cap-wearing leader, she continued to rub his dick and lick his shaft, providing more pleasure to her best friend. Her actions were really getting him over the edge, once again, the leader said, "Oh Spin, once again, I'm going to cum soon." and this time, new her risk well and just went until it happened, as the girl wanted the leader's sticky load to go in her mouth. She kept her actions going for several minutes until the boy started yelling out, "Oh Spin, I'm going to uhhhhh...CUM! and just like that, he released his load of white, sticky cum into the mouth of the tomboy. She gladly swallowed all of the leader's jizz and T.J. himself said, "Wow, you are superbly skilled at that." The tomboy said, "Why thank you, I have my own practice. Now there is one more thing I want done and it would seem fair if both of us were naked, since I could use some different oral pleasure." So they went over to the towels and Spinelli layed on her back and once T.J. was beside her said, "Teej, I want you to take my bikini bottom off me." and the horny leader just put his hands on each side of the fabric and pulled it down the girl's slender body and on display, was her nice, hairless pussy which the leader was completely awe-struck by. He said, "Wow, you are incredible." The girl said, "Thank you for the compliment, but I am still waiting here. Now first I want you to loosen me a bit, lick your index finger slightly and put it into my pussy, then move it back and forth." The boy was completely shocked with this new offer, it was unexpected and he was struggling to find his answer, but pretty soon, he was able to get his response, "Alright, your wish is my command." and just like that, the boy did what was asked, he licked his finger, then gently inserted into the girl's damp pussy and began to lightly finger her tight hole. The girl was enjoying the feeling, she said, "Oh yes Teej, you are so amazing at this, keep going." and the young leader kept pleasuring his tomboy friend. After several minutes, she said, "Wait T.J., I want you to do something else." and he paused for a sec. The tomboy girl said, "Okay now I want you to do that again, but now with your tongue as well, that's right, you can now eat my pussy, basically use your tongue anywhere that makes me go crazy." The young leader was really surprised with this offer, but knew if it was what his best friend wanted, who is he to judge? He then said, "If that's what you want, than allow me to provide." and with that, she layed on the towel and T.J. got in between her and got out his tongue and put it up to the dampness between her legs and in a flash, began to make her like a vanilla ice cream cone and just start licking her damp pussy like there is no tomorrow, he started with her outer lips, then went to the inside and fairly soon, had eventually found her g-spot, which was pushing the girl to her own Nirvana, she was moaning out, "Oh T.J., you are very amazing with your tongue, please do not stop!" The leader continued getting his best friend to the mountainous peak of pleasure, with the use of his tongue on her pussy. After several minutes of the talented licking, the tomboy moaned out, "Oh T.J., I am going to cum soon!" and the young leader continued his talented tongue skills on the tomboy's damp pussy and after several more licks, she moaned out, "Oh Teej, I am going to, uhhhh...CUM!" and just like that, she released her girly juices into T.J.'s mouth and he swallowed them all, enjoying the sweet taste she left for him.

The tomboy said, "Wow T.J., you really are truly skilled when it comes to pleasuring a girl." T.J. said, "Well I do aim to please whenever I can." The tomboy said, though she had just taken a vigorous tongue-lapping, she was still very much in the mood for some more pleasure and thought the leader was also up for one more fun time. She then said, "Well if that's the case, I am still pretty turned on and could use a romping to settle it, meaning I would enjoy having your meat muscle inside of me." and this got the leader back in the mood. The leader said, "I don't know Spin, we haven't done this before, I don't want to hurt you." The tomboy said, "It won't be that bad, plus here's what I have." and she showed him a bottle of aloe vera lotion for sunburns, it has the same lubricants as car batteries and could make the young student's first time be as comfortable as any experienced teenager's romping. She layed on her back on the towel and the leader climbed on top of her, and she told him what to do, "Okay so you take a small dab of the lotion and you rub it around my outer lips and this gently lubes me, so I can handle your size. Now it will hurt me a little, since I have a virgin barrier, that they call a 'hymen', and you breaking that does hurt me a little, however I don't want you to worry that much, there's a little blood from it and it does cause me pain, but I have some cotton balls for the release and I've practiced with hardcore workouts, I will be okay." The leader was gaining together all of this information, so he knew he would not be causing any permanent damage to his tomboy friend, after finally gaining his confidence, the leader said, "Okay, if you are completely ready for this, then so am I." and with that, he spread open his tomboy friend's legs and gently entered his dick into the girl's moistened pussy and gradually thrusted into her until he had reached the eternal road block, the hymen and wanted her go ahead before he broke this barrier and caused the pain, the tomboy girl took her own deep breath and said, "Okay T.J., I'll count to 3 and on 3, you push into as me as far as you can. Alright." and the young leader nodded, she resumed, "Okay, 1...2...THREE! and just like that, T.J. managed to fully penetrate the tomboy's pussy, completely breaking her hymen. And there was a very mild stinging from it and just like that, there was a very small drip of blood. The leader once again had an emotional outbreak and said, "Oh Spinelli, I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you." The tomboy said, "No T.J, don't worry it's alright, like I said, it wasn't a major pain, just stop you didn't harm me, your just leading me to a physical level of pleasure and this does require a mild pain, if it makes you feel better, I'll clean up the blood and once I'm ready we can start again, okay?" The leader pulled himself together and said, "Alright, I can do that." So he stood on the side for a few minutes, while Spinelli dumped the cotton ball into the ocean and then walked back to the beach, and used the wet cotton to dab up the blood from her vagina and used a baby wipe to get the rest of it out of her body.

Once this was dealt with, and the girl's pussy looked like it did when they started, she told the leader she was ready, "Okay T.J., I'm all done, we can start this again." The leader came back and they got back into position, she had re-applied the lotion and layed on her back once again and the young leader spread the tomboy's legs again, entering his dick into her tight pussy and with no barrier at all to get past this time, she said to him, "Are you ready to try this again?" and with that, the leader said, "As I'll ever be." and like that, the boy once again filled the tomboy girl to the hilt, her saying, "Wow, you are a big one." and him saying, "Glad you like this, now how shall we start?" The girl said, "Well I'd like to start with gradual thrusts, like build up a speed, then when I give the symbol, pound me like there's no tomorrow." And the leader was ready to deliver, he responded simply with, "Okay, if you insist." and with that, he pulled out slightly and re-entered again, and just gradually thrusted into her, very simple, nothing major yet, it started lightly for the tomboy and she was okay with that, after several of these, the girl said to him, "Okay Teej, I want you to go just a little faster now." and the leader caught on and sped up lightly, going a little quicker than before, but not too much. It was a very decent speed that the girl was getting into, when she started saying, "Oh T.J., you're doing a great job at this. Keep going." This also continued several minutes, until right at that moment, the girl had said, "Okay T.J., I am fully used to your abilities and now I want you to fuck me as hard as you can." The young leader was definitely fully making sure he heard the offer properly in his head, and once everything made sense, he said, "If that is what you want from me, then here comes your request." and just like that, he pulled his dick out of her, then re-entered it and in no time, he began to thrust into her a god-like speed and within a matter of minutes, they weren't making love, no, they weren't copulating, no they were fucking, like two rabbits at the point of extinction, he was pounding her pussy with the force of thunder and lightning and he was not holding back. The tomboy moaned out, "Oh yes T.J., fuck me harder." and boy, that was all he needed to hear, he could not slow his speed down that much, the girl wanted his Herculean thrusts and damn sure, did he deliver. He continued his god-like thrusts for several minutes and in between, he said, "Oh Spinelli, I'm going to cum soon." and the tomboy said, "Oh yes, I'm getting close too, don't stop, I want your load inside of me." and he just continued with the god-like thrusting and it was getting him very close. Only about a few more minutes of these, did the leader say, "Oh Spinelli, I am going to...CUM!" and the tomboy moan out, "Oh yes T.J., so am I!" and with that, the two were in pursuit of their orgasms and just like that, it hit, Spinelli releasing her juices onto T.J.'s lap and T.J. releasing his load of cum into Spinelli's pussy. The two were very beat from the glorious romping the two had together, full of emotion, passion and natural skill.

After catching their breath, T.J. said, "Wow, that sure was an experience." Spinelli said, "It sure was, you made me feel really great." The leader said, "Well I'm glad we could have this moment together. So would you like to take a skinny dip together before we go back to the others?" The tomboy said, "I'd be delighted." So they walked over stark naked to the ocean, still dripping in romantic fluids and with the thoughts of their romantic adventure still fresh in their memories and this won't be the only one.

And that is chapter 3 completed! This is my first Recess fanfic and I would like to know what you all think, I came up with the idea and planned it out. Like and comment if you would! And I will have Chapter 4 asap, and even more lemony events take place!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Greetings to all of you fine readers of Fanfiction, so far, we have began this story where several students that earned the most money in the school's coin drive are awarded with a second to last week of school field trip to the beach, the story has taken its very bizarre turn and this crazy train is just gonna keep derailing, so on with the story.

.

I do not own the trademark characters, they are property of Paul and Joe. I do own Lucian. Now off we go!

◙ Last time you joined us, our group of friends were just hoping to find a refreshing drink on this hot day, well in the end they got more than they bargained for - since the two who ended up being affected first were the capped-leader T.J. and the pigtailed tomboy Ashley Spinelli. The perverted vendor put hormone pills in all of the drinks that he served on this day and the effect was in full swing on the two friends and they made like two rabbits in ultra heat.

And after some fun of their own where the other adults had been, the two friends were making their way back to where their friends were.

◙ The other six friends were still standing nearby, wondering what was going on through their best friend's minds. Gretchen said, "You guys, this is rather unorthodox, what just causes two people to randomly have a need to take their bathing suit off?" Gus said, "I'm not sure, maybe they have a bit of heat exhaustion and want to cool down?" Vince then said, "They didn't seem like that before, maybe it's something else." Cornchip Girl then said, "Well it did happen pretty randomly and I hope we can put it to rest." Gus then said, "Don't worry Chippy, we'll figure this out." Just before they could contemplate more of this, the two romancing friends had returned to the beach area. T.J. said, "Hey guys, we're back." Vince said, "Man, you guys look like you had a good time." Spinelli said, "Oh that, we just played a few games." Gretchen said, "And did these games involve only two people." The tomboy also responded, "Uh yes, we were playing 'Round the World' in the ocean." The spectacled genius was definitely not convinced with their response and felt this was a cover-up, but just before she could continue to give them even more crap for their secret fun time, something started to take effect on her.

The bespectacled genius started to sharply exhale and felt a strange fascination crawl upon her. She said in a flirty tone, "My, did somebody turn up a thermostat, because I am sweating." Though not accurate as she was wearing a light, one-piece pink bathing suit, which would not be constricting to the genius girl. Mikey then said, "Uh Gretchen, are you feeling alright?" The genius girl then said, "Oh absolutely, just have a slight tingle in my nether regions." And not even thirty seconds after, she wasn't the only one, cause soon a certain African-American jock was feeling a strange rush of attraction upon him, he said, "Man, I also feel like I just ran 20 laps in a fur coat." Gus said, "Guys, this doesn't sound normal for either of you." The hormonally-driven smart girl said, "Don't worry Gus, I'm sure my book can tell you what's going on, but for now Vinny, I think I need help getting the itch out of my nether region and you can be the assistance." And the jock said, "Then let's take care of this." and those two were on their way to the west point, the same where T.J. and Spinelli went to have some sexy times.

The gentle poet then said, "Man, is there something going around today? I cannot place my finger around this." His Army friend said, "I'm not sure Big Guy, but we will get to the bottom of this."

◙ Once again on the west point of the beach, another two students, the pair this time being an African-American jock and the bespectacled genius girl who when in certain situations that their fearless leader was unable to come up with the plans, the two of them were the brains of an operation. And with the sudden boost of hormones, the two were just willing to find a release. They set their towels on the beach and just sat back and relaxed for a bit, once they were ready, Vince broke the silence by saying, "So Gretch, what would you like to do?" The very erotic feeling genius had tons of thoughts in her mind, but there was just one she wanted the most, she said to the jock, "Well first, I could use a rub on my breast, if you would be so kind." And the jock was surprised with the offer at hand, but he would take any challenge you gave him. So he went behind the genius girl and pulled the straps just slightly down her back, not completely pulling it off just yet, but down slightly to reveal her developing B-cup breasts, which the jock was enamoured by. Once he had his words together, he responded, "My god, you have an amazing chest." The genuis was glad to be complimented by the jock, but she responded with, "I'm glad you appreciate my bosoms, but I would like you to begin rubbing them." and with no other command, the jock did as he was told, reached his hand out and gently began rubbing the breast, squeezing it lightly and even pinching the nipples, he even started alternating between each breast and the genius girl was really enjoying the experience, as she said, "Oh Vince, you have a talented hand, keep going." After a few minutes, though she was enjoying the skills he gave to her breasts, she said, "Okay then, now if you can do that with your hands, let's see if you can do it again, but with your mouth." And boy, was he shocked with this new offer. Again, once he had his response, he said, "If that is your wish, I shall obey it." Just like that, he got down onto his knees on the towel and put his tongue up to the level of the breasts and when he got his cue, began to gently lick her breast in a set rhythm, going back and forth then moving on to licking her nipple and once again, alternating between both left and right. The girl was reaching her peak of pleasure by saying, "Oh yes Vince, you are really amazing, please keep this up." She was really enjoying what he was doing, I mean she knew he was a quick adapter and could pick up on new skills easily, but damn, he was a fast learner.

◙ With Vince done working on the girl's breasts, she felt it was her turn to pleasure him and knew just how to do it. The genius girl said, "So Vince, I think after you doing a great job pleasuring my breasts, I think it would only be fair if I pleasured you for a while and to do this, I need you to remove those shorts and so you don't have to stand in just a jersey, feel free to strip completely." And this definitely made the jock surprised, however this was an experience that would be amazing to have. So with no holding back, he pulled his jersey off, and set it on his towel and he started to pull down his blue shorts and in just a few minutes, were completely off his legs and on display, was his long, dark 9-inch dick which looked really thick to the genius girl. She stood agape for a while and said, "Wow, that is really big. This will definitely be a challenge." After getting her thoughts together, the genius girl then said, "Okay Vince, to begin, I want to give you some 'hand-on training', so I will get on my knees and just gently squeeze your phallus, starting with the tip and working to your shaft and then with your testicles. Are you ready to begin?" The jock was as ready as he would ever be, and just nodded slightly. And with that, the genius girl reached out her right hand and lightly put it around the dark sexual organ and placed it around his tip and just started to lightly rub it and squeeze it, which was getting a very simple pleasuring groan from the jock, him saying "Uh yes Gretch, that feels great." and with that response, the genius girl kept her training going and worked down to his shaft and lightly rubbing that and gently squeezing him, also earning a groan. She was really proud of how she was making him feel and was ready to get a little dangerous, she then reached down to his balls and squeezed them slightly, this earning an audible groan from the jock, "Oh Gretch, that definitely feels good." and the genius girl decided to combine all her skills into teasing the jock. She again started rubbing his tip and shaft at a decent speed the jock was used to and sped up after a bit to really pleasure him. The went on for several minutes until the jock did feel a tingling in his man meat. He said, "Uh Gretch, I feel something." The genius girl said, "Oh that is your oncoming orgasm, it happens when you masturbate and feel a want to ejaculate. But let's hold that for after. Okay then, since you want to feel some release, how about I help you get there and I'll do that with MY mouth." and this really got him turned on. The genius girl got back onto her knees and placed his dark man meat in her hand and then placed her mouth around his dick and although it was a large size for her, she did her best to fit it around her mouth, though after a few tries, was able to use her tongue on his tip and gently blow the jock's man meat. She moved her head up and down while licking his tip and even used her hand to slightly jerk him as well. It was a great combination of pleasure she was providing for her best friend. He exclaimed, "Oh wow Gretch, you are so amazing at this, please don't stop." and boy, did she continue, she was giving him a true peak of pleasure and it was working, the jock was getting close to reaching that peak, with him saying, "Oh Gretchen, I'm gonna cum soon!" and the genius girl heard him she was quick to remove her glasses for a little bit, as to not get any semen on them, and then she continued her oral skills for a few more minutes and then with only the one reminder, was the moment, him saying, "Oh yes yes, I'm ...CUM!" and like that, proceeded to have the storm of cum aimed at the genius girl, some on her face, the rest she was able to swallow, she did have a baby wipe on her to clean off the white substance. She was not disgusted, it is a natural thing. Once everything was dealt with, she put her glasses back on and said, "Well that was an experience and since I gave you some pleasure, I think it's time you return the favor." The jock said, "Okay, if that is your wish." and she went over and layed on her back on the towel and then said, "What I want you to do to is remove my bathing suit and you can have oral sex with my nether region, in Layman terms, you may eat my pussy." And this got the jock completely revved up now. He definitely could not refuse an offer like that. So with no holding back, he set his hands on the straps and proceeded to pull them each down her tall frame and just like that, they were off of her slender body and there was her nude body on display with those same breasts and now, that surprising tight, hairless pussy, which really shocked the sporty boy. After a bit, he came up with his next response, "Can I put my finger in first?" and the genius said, "I would enjoy if you did, it will loosen me up before, lick your digit, then place it in my wetness and we can begin." and he did just that, once it was dampened with his saliva, he entered his index finger into her wet pussy and lightly moved it back and forth, earning a slight pleasure from the genius girl. Her saying, "Oh yes Vince, you are so great, do not stop." He kept up his fingering for several minutes, until she said, "Vince, if you keep this up, I'm going to cum." And the jock had one more plan before he wanted to get her to release, him saying, "I know you definitely enjoyed that, but if I recall, somebody had some oral pleasure for their release, right?" and this got the girl turned on completely. She then said, "Oh yes, I would truly enjoy that." So she once again layed on her back and the jock spread her legs apart and got himself between them and got his tongue ready and just like that, began gently licking the girl's wet pussy, lapping it slightly with his tongue, earning good moans from the jock. He was flicking her outer lips and then giving some pleasure to her mons, the girl moaning out, "Oh yes Vince, this is so amazing, please do not stop." and he continued his licking, even finding her g-spot and flicking it with his tongue, really earning a moan from the genius girl. He was really providing the oral pleasure to his best friend, and kept going for several minutes until she said, "Oh Vince, I'm going to cum soon!" and he kept up his actions for several minutes and then with only a slight warning, she moaned out, "Oh yes yes, I am going to...CUM!" and with that, released her own feminine juices into Vince's mouth and he swallowed them down, enjoying the new taste. Once she started catching her breath, the genius girl said, "Wow you are truly amazing with your skills. I so could not keep up with that." Vince said, "Well I do work well under pressure." The genius girl then had her response, "Then why don't we put this to the test, because Vince, I still have that itching in my loins and the best way to get rid of it, would be to have intercourse with you." The jock was not expecting an offer like that, but knew his answer, "If that is what you want, then who am I to refuse." So the naked pair got onto the towels, the genius girl underneath and the jock on top of her. Gretchen started by saying, "Now Vince, this is my first time, so it will be some what tight in my loins, but we do have this, which T.J. and Spinelli used, the aloe vera lotion, which Gretchen squeezed a small bit in her hand and rubbed it into her folds, lubing them up, so it wasn't as tough when Vince entered her. The girl also said, "Also, since I have a virgin barrier, you have to break it and don't worry we're all friends here, I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose. Are you ready?"

Once he was prepared, Vince said, "Okay Gretch, I'm ready for this." and he got onto her again, and gently began to push his dick into the depths of her virgin pussy, he got decently far in until there it was, the roadblock of womanhood, the so-called cherry that kept the two from a romantic moment. The girl asked her friend, "Are you sure you want to do this?" The jock then said, after taking a breath, "Yes, just when I push in, squeeze my hand slightly to show your pain, so I can help you not think about it. Alright?" The genius girl then said, "Yes, this is a good way to counter it. Okay, on the count of 3." Vince said, "Got it. On 3." After another breath, okay, 1...2...THREE!" and with that, the jock thrust his dark man meat as far as he could and completely broke the genius girl's hymen, leaving a slightly stinging feeling for her, which she responded by squeezing his right hand. Vince did respond, "Oh Gretch, I wish I knew how you felt, here how about I lick your breasts to distract you." and with that, he did just that, he began each of her breast and it was helping her not think about the pain, it didn't last long and in just a few minutes, she was ready to start again. She said, "Okay Vince, I feel better now, I am ready to try again." and with that, the jock climbed back on top and got his man meat ready to enter the genius girl's pussy again. He started slowly and then just like that, had completely filled her to the hilt, her saying, "Wow, that sure is one big phallus. Okay Vince, I want you to start with a decent thrusting, then start going faster and lastly, when I say so, you go ahead and fuck me as hard as you can." All he did was make sure he heard that order properly in his head, decently at first, speed up a little and then fuck as hard as you can. Sounds very doable for the jock. So with no further delays, he was in the zone and began his pleasuring, he started just lightly thrusting into the genius girl's pussy at a decent speed, working up a pleasurable outcome, this continued about three minutes, until Gretchen said, "Okay Vince, now begin pounding me slightly faster." That he definitely understood, and began going just a bit faster than he was before, earning the pleasuring moans from his best friend, "Oh yes Vince, this feels really amazing." and he continued this for several minutes. Now once she was really turned on and in no pain at all, the genius girl said, "Okay Vince, now is the moment truth, I want you to pull out, re-enter and then...fuck me as hard as you can." The jock was more than ready to deliver this command, he got his man meat out, re-entered her pussy and in a quick moment, had penetrated her completely and once she was ready, said "Alright then, here it comes." and with that, he began his thrusts that only dwarfed those of the Gods, he was going at a tremendous speed, fucking the genius girl and getting vocal moans from her, "Oh yes Vince, fuck me harder." and he did just that, pounding her pussy as hard as he could, really making her feel what she was receiving and there was no turning back. The two continued to fuck like rabbits and were just caught up in their amazing moment, after a while, they did have a strange feeling, Vince said, "Oh Gretch, I'm so close, I'm gonna cum soon!" and the genius said, "Oh yes, I am also super close, just please fuck me as hard as you can!" and they continued as hard as they could, Vince getting as many god-like thrusts in as he could and Gretchen enjoying the full-feeling of his length inside of her, driving her to an orgasm. After only a few more thrusts, moans and groans, the two were just inching to their orgasms, Vince saying, "Oh yes Gretch, I'm going tooooo...CUM!" and Gretchen saying, "Oh yes, I am also gonna CUM!" and just like that, they reached their peaks, Gretchen releasing her juices onto the towel and Vince releasing his load of cum into her pussy.

After the two were catching their breath from their amazing romantic experience, Gretchen said, "Wow, that was a great moment." Vince said, "It sure was, I have never felt so many great feelings." The genius girl said, "Me neither. Want to check our horoscopes on Gallileo before we head back." The jock said, "Yeah, alright." So they got re-dressed and booted up the handheld computer with the thoughts of their romantic events still fresh in their memories and this sure won't be the last.

And that is chapter 4 completed! This is my first Recess fanfic and I would like to know what you all think, I came up with the idea and planned it out. Like and comment if you would! And I will have Chapter 5 asap, and even more lemony events take place!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Greetings to all of you fine readers of Fanfiction, so far, we have began this story where several students that earned the most money in the school's coin drive are awarded with a second to last week of school field trip to the beach, the story has taken its very bizarre turn and this crazy train is just gonna keep derailing, so on with the story.

.

I do not own the trademark characters, they are property of Paul and Joe. I do own Lucian. Now off we go!

◙ Last time you joined us, our group of friends were just hoping to find a refreshing drink on this hot day, well in the end they got more than they bargained for - and four of them have got the brunt of the effect and they were the capped-leader T.J., the pigtailed tomboy Ashley Spinelli and on the last chapter, it took effect on the jock Vince LaSalle and the genius girl Gretchen Grundler, who also were in hormone overload and to help satisfy their needs, they began pounding like rabbits.

And after the next two friends have some fun of their own where the other adults had been, the two friends were making their way back to where their other friends were.

◙ The other six friends were still standing nearby, wondering what was going on through their best friend's minds. Mikey said, "You guys, this is really strange, I can't comprehend what thoughts are going through our friends' minds." Gus said, "I'm not sure Mikey, this is a tough one." T.J. said, "It's probably nothing, they just felt a little sensation that Spinelli and I had earlier." The tomboy said, "Yeah, and boy would I enjoy another feeling like that." Gus said, "Geez, this is really bizarre, we have to figure tihis out." In just a minute or so, the genius girl and the jock returned to their group of friends, and Vince said, "Hey guys, did you miss us?" Mikey said, "Just what have you been two been doing?" Spinelli said, "I'll let the cat out of the bag on this way and say 'What haven't they been doing?" Gus said, "How can you tell, Spinelli?" The tomboy said, "Well Vince is holding his hand like T.J. did earlier and Gretchen has her legs crossed like I did before, so I'm gonna go out on the limb and say those two were having some fun of their own." Gretchen said, "Well my tough friend, you wouldn't be wrong on that and it was definitely fun." Mikey said, "Alright not being annoyed here, but Gretchen would you please check your handbook and see if we can figure out what is going on with you guys?" After getting a light breath and composing her thoughts, the genius girl said, "Very well Mikey, get the handbook Gus." and like that, she had the large brown book and began skimming for the effects the four group members had been feeling. She kept looking for several minutes and then found some helpful information and exclaimed, "Ah, here it is, well I'd be darned." Mikey said, "What is it, Gretchen?" The genius girl said, "It turns out we were under the effects of hormonal overdrive, in adult terms, we are as horny as caged gorillas. This would explain the desires to remove our bathing suits and then begin having sex on the other part of the beach." Gus said, "Wait, this didn't happen when we came to the beach today." Mikey said, "There has to be something else that caused this, I mean unless you guys really wanted to fornicate with each other." T.J. said, "Hang on, what did we do different today than before?" And after a couple seconds, Mikey had the answer, "Oh I got it, the drink guy, he must have done something with the smoothies we drank." Gus said, "So they could take effect on the rest of us?" T.J. said, "Maybe, but let's see if we can sidestep it."

◙ The seven group members were trying to distract themselves by playing a game of catch with the beach ball. Ashley B remained on the towel still catching the rays, she had not even sipped her drink yet, so there were no signs of horniness on her yet. After they got tired of playing catch, the others decided to rest for a bit and then before any one could stop it, the small Navy girl felt a strange fascination take its effect on her, especially with a new damp feeling in her bikini bottoms, she sharply exhaled and said, "Woo, did it just get hotter out here?" Mikey said, "No. Uh, Cornchip Girl, are you alright?" T.J. said, "I think I know what's happening, Cornchip Girl, do you feel really hot?" The second-grader said, "Yes, I feel like I'm wearing ten layers." The tomboy girl, also catching on said, "And do you feel like you just spilled water on your bottoms?" The chip-loving girl said, "Yes absolutely." Spinelli said, "Well there you have it, this girl's definitely horny now." Mikey said, "Oh great estrogen chokehold, why do you feed solely on young bodies?" Gus then said, as he was also getting heated and feeling a noticable hard feeling in his shorts, "Hey Chippy, maybe I can help you with that feeling in your lower parts." T.J. said, "Gus, are you feeling really hot right now?" The Army boy, "Oh yeah, I feel like a lobster in a cooking pot." Vince then said, "And do you have a hard feeling inside your shorts?" The bespectacled Army son said, "Yeah, it feels like it's gonna rip a hole through them." T.J. said, "Yep, he's definitely just as horny as Cornchip Girl. Well, there's nothing else we can do now. If you guys want, head over to the west beach and have some fun, but don't over do it." Gus said, "Really, you guys mean it? Alright Chippy, let's go to war." The Navy girl said, "Alright if you say so."

And the two Armed Forces children made their way to the familiar beach of their friends to have some fun, with the poet saying, "Oh what has taken over these young minds?"

And that is chapter 5 completed! This is my first Recess fanfic and I would like to know what you all think, I came up with the idea and planned it out. Like and comment if you would! And I will have Chapter 6 up soon, with the lemony fun for Gus and Cornchip Girl!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Greetings to all of you fine readers of Fanfiction, we have made a lot of distance through this strange yet intriguing story where several students that earned the most money in the school's coin drive are awarded with a second to last week of school field trip to the beach, the story has taken its very bizarre turn and this crazy train is just gonna keep derailing, so on with the story.

.

I do not own the trademark characters, they are property of Paul and Joe. I do own Lucian. Now off we go!

◙ Once again on the familiar point of the beach, a third pair of students, them being a timid spectacled, Army child and a seven-year old chip-loving Navy girl who had found themselves as the next two to find themselves victim of hormone overload. The two had hung out in private before when their dads made them stop being friends, but with a little nudging, the two were able to hang out at school and outside of it, but this would be a whole different thing. They had set up their towels and an umbrella for their resting area to relax and have their 'fun'. Gus started off by saying, "So Cornchip, how do you feel?" The girl said, "Like somebody spilled a whole water bottle down my bikini bottoms." The Army boy said, "Yeah really, I also feel like I'm growing a tree in my shorts." The young girl then said, "Well I think we can do something to fix that." And this had the Army boy intrigued, he said, "I'd definitely be interested in playing a game of sorts." And the smaller student said, "Well alright, let's start this off simple, to ease my heat down, I could use a massage, so if you don't mind, would you go ahead and unclip my bikini top?" The boy was lightly shocked with the offer at hand, but his own hormones definitely were wanting this, so once he got his words together, he said, "Alright my sweet Theresa, if that is what you want." This surprising the girl as nobody other than her parents or the teachers call her 'Theresa'. But in this close situation, she didn't being called by her real name. The girl then responded with, "Okay Gus, you may now proceed with removing my top." and just like that, he reached behind her and unhooked the bikini top, letting it fall onto the sand, leaving the small girl's budding A-cup breasts on full display, which got a shocked look from the Army boy, who was mesmerized, but after a bit, shook his head a little and got a response, "Uh wow, you have a nice figure, there, uh can I just call you Risa?" The Navy girl said, "Yes you may, and thank you for the compliment, now I would like you to begin massaging my shoulders, understood?" And with no other needed order, Gus put his hand out and began rubbing her shoulders in a smooth fashion, then began to rub her back and she was enjoying his soothing hands. The girl then paused him by saying, "Okay Gus, that was really good, but now there is something I want you to do, I would like to pleasure my breasts here, but without your hands, that is right, I want you to use your mouth." This caught him off guard, he was contemplating this offer in his mind, and once he comprehended it, gave his response, "Very well Risa, if you insist." and he got onto his knees on the towel, so he was down to her level and got his tongue, to begin his task and just like that, began slightly lapping her left breast with his tongue and started going at a quicker pace, even going to work on the right breast, doing this several minutes and increased his pleasure by lightly flicking her nipples with his tongue. The girl started moaning out, "Oh yes Gus, you are really good at this, please keep going." and did he ever, the girl was really turned on by his skills. After a bit, she stopped him again, by saying, "Alright Gus, that was pretty good. But now I'd like to give you some pleasure and for this next task, I need you to get out of those shorts."

The Army boy just stood shocked from this offer, she wanted to see his man meat and who was he to refuse. Once he had his words, said, "Alright if you really want it." and like that, he kicked off his sandals and then put his hands on the sides of his brown shorts and pulled them down his short legs until they came off, and out from them, was his erect, 8-inch dick, definitely hard from the horniness in his body. She said to him, "Wow, you are pretty big. Okay, here's how this works,I will get on my knees and just gently squeeze your junk here, starting with the tip and working to your shaft and then with your testicles. Are you ready to begin?" The Army boy took a deep breath and said, "Absolutely." and just like that, the Navy girl got onto her knees, reached her hand out and just lightly took his dick into her hand and started lightly rubbing his tip, starting a very simple pleasure for the boy. After doing this a couple times, she started to begin rubbing his shaft, this also got pleasurable groans out of the Army boy. The girl really wanted to give him some pleasure, so she sped up rubbing his shaft and began to squeeze his tip and this combination definitely lit the Army boy's fuse, he then said, "Oh Risa, I feel really weird, I think I remember this somewhere, oh yeah, I will release something soon." The smaller girl also remembered it as well, the boy has a substance in him called 'semen' or as the older girls call it 'cum' which is released when he orgasms, while the girls have their own fluids they release. Anyways, remembering this, she wanted to save that for after, and the moment arrived already. Because she would do something else, she said, "Okay Gus, we're not done yet, there is still some pleasuring I want to do for you and you will have your 'release', since this time I'm going to use my mouth." and this really got the boy turned on, this was really not expected, he got his response and said, "Okay Risa, please continue." and he went and stood on the towel while the girl got back onto her knees and placed her hand on his man meat, and then opened her mouth to place it around his dick and in seconds, was beginning to blow his dick, her moving her head up and down and soon, started licking his tip, the Army boy was really enamoured by her actions, he said, "Oh yes Risa, you are really amazing, please don't stop." and stop was not in their vocabulary, she kept up her talented actions, licking his tip, moving her head and even began slightly jerking him at the same time, this was really building up his peak, and at the decent speed, it was working well, the boy was so into her actions, that he almost didn't realize, the tingle he felt, he then exclaimed, "Oh Risa, I'm getting close, I'm gonna cum soon!" and the girl fully aware, continued her skillful talents for several minutes, then at just the right moment, he said, "Oh yes yes, I'm gonnaaaahh...CUM!" and just like that, he reached his orgasm and released his load onto the girl, some she was able to swallow, but the rest went onto her face, which she had some wipes on her to clean up the sticky remains. Afterwards, he said, "Wow you are amazing. I was so into that." The girl got herself together and said, "Why thank you, now I think it's your turn to give me some pleasure and I need someone to get me out of my bikini." This got him shocked, man what a lucky guy he is, he had his response and said, "Well okay, who am I to refuse that offer?" And just like that, Theresa layed on her back and her Army friend put his hands on the sides of the fabric and pulled it down her small frame and it fell onto the towel, and there like fine marble, was a nude seven-year old girl on complete display, her flowing hair, her breasts and the precious part unseeen until now, her tight, hairless pussy, this combination really got the Army boy to stand mouth agape over this sight in front of him. He spent about thirty seconds in awe, but then got his words together and said, "Well damn Risa, you have a really amazing figure. The girl responded with, "Why thank you for the compliment, now I want you to start off by licking your index finger and then place it in my wet spot, this will get me accustomed for after." And he was more than ready to fulfill this offer, he licked his finger, got onto his knees and gently inserted the moist finger into her wet hole and proceeded to move it back and forth, starting a good pleasure for the small girl, she moaned out, "Oh yes Gus, this feels amazing, don't stop." He kept this up for a while, until she did pause him once again, only to tell him his next challenge. She then said, "Okay Gus, now just like before, I want some more pleasuring to my wetness here, but this time, I want you to use your mouth, that is right, you may eat my pussy." This was what really stunned him, though he was fully aware of his offer, after he had got his words together once again, he said, "As you wish, my sweet Risa." and he got onto the ground level, spread her legs apart and opened his mouth and once he was ready, got his tongue ready to begin eating out her wet pussy, he began gently lapping her pussy with his tongue, getting a vocal response from the Navy girl. She said, "Oh yes Gus, you are so amazing, keep going." He was licking her outer lips, then began to work on her labia and mons and he even began flicking her G-spot with his tongue, the girl was on Cloud nine and she never wanted to come down, she moaned out, "Oh yes Gus, this feels so wonderful, do not stop!" Again, he never would, he continued giving the girl an amazing oral experience for several minutes, until she said, "Oh Gus, I'm going to cum soon!" and he continued with several licks to her lips and fingering her to get her to reach that climactic peak and pretty soon, she got it and said, "Oh yes, I'm gonnaaaa...CUM!" and just like that, she reached her orgasm and released her girly juices into his mouth, him enjoying her flavor.

After trying to catch her breath, the smaller girl said, "Wow you are so talented, I could barely keep my breath." Gus said, "Well thank you, I always try to please everyone." Theresa then said, "Well I hope you've still got some energy in you, cause I still have an itching in my body and I would love it if you would have sex with me." Gus said, "Are you sure about that, cause doesn't it hurt the first time?" Theresa said, "Yes, but we have this to make it easier.", bringing out 'Ol' Reliable', the bottle of green lotion that has been the easiest lubricant ever. Her continuing, "Also, we are good friends Gus, I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose. So shall we begin?" After the girl had rubbed the lotion onto her folds and him gaining his confidence, the Army boy said, "Absolutely." and with that, got onto his knees, placed his dick in his hand and lightly pressed himself into the girl's virgin pussy, reaching the eternal roadblock that divided the girls from the women, this was her hymen and it needed to be broken. He pulled out of her and said, "Are you sure you want me to do this?" Theresa responded, "Yes, I trust you, if it makes you feel better, I'll squeeze your hand if the pain is noticable. Alright?" He then took a deep breath and said, "Alright let's do this. On the count of 3, okay." The girl said, "Got it, alright here we go. 1...2...THREE!" and like that, Gus pushed himself into her tight hole and penetrated her completely, breaking her hymen in the process, which did leave a very mild stinging to the girl, and he knew this, as when the pain struck, she squeezed his hand, he then said, "Oh I'm sorry Risa, I wish I could feel this pain as well." She then said, "Don't worry Gus, it will be gone soon, just give me about two minutes and you can start again." Once again, he took a deep breath and waited for her signal, once she felt in no pain, she said, "Okay Gus, now you can give it to me." and he started slowly again, entered his tip and then in a simple thrust, had once again penetrated the young girl, her feeling the length of him, saying "Wow, you are pretty big." Gus then said, "So Risa, how do you want me to do this?" The girl said, "Well first, I want to start with just a light thrusting, get used to it, then start increasing speed, then when I give the signal, you go right ahead and fuck me as hard as you can." He was making sure he heard every single command and he definitely did, nothing was missed. Once he was prepared, he responded with, "Okay my sweet, get ready for this experience." He had re-entered his dick into her tight hole and began gently thrusting into her, building up a very simple speed, earning a good response from the Navy girl. After a couple thrusts like that, Theresa did say, "Okay Gus, now you can begin pounding me faster." and he did just that, he started to lightly increase his speed and was pounding her a little bit faster, really getting a good response from her, "Wow Gus, you're doing really well here. Just a little bit longer." and that was all it took, after 2 more minutes of the light pounding, the Navy girl was more than ready. She said, "Alright Gus, it's time, I want you to pull out, re-enter me, then go ahead and fuck me as hard as you can." The Army boy just had to make sure he understood the request and once he had his response, he said, "As you wish, my sweet." and he pulled himself out, re-entered his man meat into her tight hole and penetrated her completely and then he said, "Get ready for the ride of your life." and with that, began to pound her pussy as hard as he could, thrusting at a tremendous speed, making her moan like crazy, saying, "Oh yes Gus, fuck me harder." and was bringing an amazing moment for the two. He had filled her to the hilt and the two were just fucking like rabbits in heat. The Army boy was just fucking her like crazy, thrusting at god-speeds and pounding his meat right through her pussy and she was really enjoying the penetration, by moaning out, "Oh yes Gus, you're so amazing, just fuck me as hard as you can." Gus just kept pounding the young girl's tight hole for several minutes, and soon they both felt a familiar tingle inside, this being their peak, Gus saying, "Oh Risa, I'm going to cum soon." Theresa then said, "Oh yes I'm about to cum too, just fuck me as hard as you can, let's finish strong." And they did just that, Gus gave several more Herculean thrusts into the girl and she just enjoyed the poundings he gave and after a few more minutes, the two reached their peaks, Gus saying, "Oh yes, I'm gonna...CUM!' and Risa saying, "Yes, I'm also cumming!" and they both reached their orgasms, Theresa releasing her juices onto the sand and Gus releasing a load of his cum into her pussy. After the two friends had caught their breath and they soaked up the moment they had. Gus responded with, "Wow, that was incredible." Theresa said, "It sure was, you were really skilled, I could barely keep my breath." The Army boy then said, "I'm glad you liked that, I always aim to please. So you want to play 'Go Fish' before we head back to the others?" Risa responded with, "Sure. Let us begin." and they got their cards and began another game before heading back.

And that is chapter 6 completed! This is my first Recess fanfic and I would like to know what you all think, I came up with the idea and planned it out. Like and comment if you would! And I will have Chapter 7 up soon, don't go far!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Greetings to all of you fine readers of Fanfiction, we have made a lot of distance through this strange yet intriguing story where several students that earned the most money in the school's coin drive are awarded with a second to last week of school field trip to the beach, the story has taken its very bizarre turn and this crazy train is just gonna keep derailing, so on with the story.

.

I do not own the trademark characters, they are property of Paul and Joe. I do own Lucian. Now off we go!

◙ When you last joined us, our group of friends were falling under the effect of hormone pills and became as horny as rabbits, and to ease this, the six who were the first to be affected, chose to join on the familiar point of the beach to have their fun, and now there are only two of the friends who had not been affected yet, one was the husky blonde poet who is also a pacifist, this being Mikey Blumberg and the other was the African-American yellow-clad clique member, this being Ashley B. Now our other friends were just relaxing at the sanctioned area with their supplies, after a bit, though the capped-leader said, "Man, am I getting hungry." Mikey said, "I was actually gonna say it too, but thought it was just me wanting to eat." Spinelli said, "It is 12:15, let's take a small break and have our lunch." and everybody sat on their towels and blankets, opened their backpacks and got out their lunches and shortly after they started to eat, two familiar faces showed up, the two recent victims of the hormone pills, Gus and Cornchip Girl, back from their sexy fun time on the west beach. The Army boy exclaimed, "Hey guys." T.J. said, "So Gus, you look like you had some fun." The boy with the glasses said, "You could say that." Spinelli said, "And Cornchip, you look like you have to pee over there." The small girl said, "Why that's just all the water I drank on the way back." The tomboy girl said, "Yeah, you guys were off having your own fun." T.J. said, "Don't be ashamed guys, you didn't have full control on that one, I mean we all must have agreed to the sexy times we had, but we didn't just decide 'Oh let's go and have sex.', that was the pills that did that." And speaking of those pills, our lovable husky poet friend had met his undoing, after a while, they were starting to take their effect on the husky boy and he felt a throbbing in his swim trunks and he didn't do his best to pretend nothing was happen, as he was fidgeting in place. Vince then responded with, "Uh Mikey, are you okay over there?" The large poet was desperately coming up with his answer, to the question he said, very nervously, "Uh yeah totally, just a little rash, but it's okay." Spinelli said, "Oh yeah there's an itchin' alright, but it's not on his skin." T.J. said, "Mikey, did you keep drinking that smoothie from earlier?" The husky boy said, "I couldn't help it, it was too good. I think I need to be alone for a little bit." and the boy got up and went for a walk up the south part of the beach. And the tomboy said, "That boy is gonna get himself some poon-tang."

◙ And to your surprise, Mikey's not the only way who was falling victim to the pills, as someone not with the friends had been tricked to ingest them. A familiar face from before, the lush, 30-year old music teacher had gotten parched and started to enjoy her Mixed berry smoothie, unaware of the horny pills in it. And after about 45 minutes, the pills took effect and she felt a dampness in her pussy, and would be in serious self torture for a long while as the only guys around were workers at the time, as even Lucian was on the east side of the beach and she was in the south. Her fortune changed when she saw a familiar face walking up the sidewalk, a husky, blonde student, she recognized right away, it was Mikey and normally, having sex with a young student was very taboo and in a proper, state of mind, she would have not considered this, but with her horniness and recent sting from her cheating husband, she was hellbent on getting laid. She then walked over to the student and said, "Why hello Mikey." The student was shocked for a bit, he then said, "Miss Salimony, is that you?" The seductive teacher said, "It sure is me Mikey, and boy has it been a long time. What are you doing here?" The husky boy then said, "I am on a class field trip with my friends." His raven-haired teacher then said, "So Mikey, if I remember last time you admitted to having a crush on me." The large student then tried to deny this, but he couldn't, he said, "Yes." The beautiful music teacher then said, "Well I also have something else to tell you. Remember how I said that Antonio was my fianceé?" The husky boy, though jealous the first time he found out, was obviously fine with this now, he just said, "Yes I remember that." She then said, "Well we got married about a year ago and Antonio went on a business trip to Aruba." The boy then responded, "Yes?", the teacher continued by revealing the twist, "And I found out when I checked his phone when he got back, he had an affair with a prostitute." Mikey was really shocked to hear this, he didn't know Antonio, but the way she accepted his proposal, meant that she loved him and finding this out, made him a little upset." After taking a deep breath, so he didn't turn green and hunt Antonio down, he then said, "I am really sorry to hear that. You deserve someone who'll treat you properly." The teacher then said, "I'm glad to hear you say that, because I want you to give me pleasure." This caught the boy off guard, his music teacher asking him to pleasure him, he said, "Are you serious?" The attractive and horny teacher said, "Absolutely Mikey, you are a compassionate young man who knows romance very well. Also, it is only fair, since Antonio had sex around on me, why not get revenge this way. So will you help me get even with Antonio?" The boy definitely had to consider this, he did originally have feelings for the attractive teacher, and revenge wasn't something the peaceful boy enjoyed, but he was also very horny himself and knew it would make an emotionally hurt person feel better. So after finding his response, he said, "Okay sure, let's do this. We can go to the west beach." The horny, music teacher then said, "Terrific, you will have an incredible time Mikey." So the two made their way to the west beach to fulfill their taboo desires, her bringing a large white blanket for them to lay on.

◙ So after a bit, the husky student and the gorgeous, music teacher made their way to the west beach and she layed the blanket on the sand for the two to lay on. The teacher said, "Here we are. And I say must say thank you for doing this Mikey." The husky poet said, "Though revenge is not kind. One should respect and admire fine works of art, not discard them." And this really made the teacher's heart melt, Antonio never compared her to a work of art, he did say she was beautiful and he cared for her, but if something drove him to cheat on her, than he must have had a desire to do so.

The teacher then said, "Well Mikey, if you like to admire art, then do I have some great pieces for you to look at." and in only a minute, she undid the tie around her waist, pulled the sides of the cloth and let it fall to the ground, revealing the music teacher's fine assets, her plump, D-cup breasts, her nice slender legs, and the finest jewel between her legs, her damp, hairless pussy. She was a fine piece of marble and he wanted to just admire it for a while and only touch if she said he could. Once the boy got his words together, he then said, "Wow, you look absolutely amazing, like the Venus de Milo, except you have hands." The nude teacher then said, "Why thank you, you do have a way with words. Alright now, like I said, I can use some pleasure and you should be able to provide it." The boy said, "Yes ma'am, what can I do?" The teacher said, "Well first, since you like comparing to art, I'll let you admire me without your hands, but you can use your mouth, what I want you to do is start licking my breast." The boy was shocked to hear this offer. After taking this offer in, he responded with, "If you insist, my beautiful icon." and she layed on the blanket and he got down to his knees, opened his mouth and put his tongue up to the soft breast and just like that, began to gently lap the breast with his tongue, going at a decent speed at first, then rotating between the left and right, and even began flicking her nipples with his tongue. This combination of skills was getting her really turned on, by her saying, "Oh Mikey, you are really good at this, keep going." He was doing really well, but after a bit, the music teacher decided that she wanted to give him some pleasure. She told him to stop just for now, and he was okay with that. She then said, "Okay Mikey, now I'm gonna help give you some pleasure now and I need you to take off those swim trunks." The boy was stunned to hear this, they just began this romantic event and she already wanted to see his man meat, but he pulled himself together and said, "Very well my sweet, if you insist." and he kicked off his sandals, placed both hands on each side of his trunks and pulled them down his long legs, until they were laying by the umbrella, this leaving him stark naked with his erect, 8-inch dick on full display to the music teacher. The teacher just sat there in awe, and then responded, "Wow that is pretty big, I'm gonna have some fun with this. Okay Mikey, now I'm gonna rub your junk slightly, then I'll speed up and starting jerking you then I will do this with my mouth. Are you ready?" He pulled his thoughts together and responded with, "Yes, let's begin." and he sat on the blanket and she stood in front of him and reached down to his lap and placed his dick in her hand while she began rubbing his tip slightly, getting him used to the feeling, after a bit, she moved to rubbing his shaft, also letting him become accustomed to it, he said, "Oh yes, this feels really good." Especially, as she started rubbing him faster and began jerking him. Now she didn't need him to say anything, she would stop before he would have a release, she wanted his load for this next moment. She said, "Alright Mikey, now like I said, I'm gonna do this again, but this time I'm gonna use my mouth for it. Ready?" The husky student said, "Absolutely." So he stood up and the teacher got onto her knees on an extra towel, placed him in her hand again and she put her mouth around his dick, while she began to deep throat him. She bobbed her head up and down, blowing his dick, licking his tip and providing the boy with some decent pleasure. Him saying, "Oh yes Miss, this feels really amazing, please keep going." and that she did, she continued her actions for several minutes, even increasing the pleasure, by jerking him at the same time. The husky boy was definitely enjoying himself, even a little too much, after a bit, he said, "Oh Miss, I feel a tingling down there." She took her mouth off of him for a sec and said, "Oh, that means you're reaching your orgasm and will release your semen or as we adults say 'cum'." Mikey said, "Well then I guess I'm going to cum soon!" The music teacher was well aware of this, she continued her actions a while longer, pushing the boy as far as he would go. After a bit, Mikey said, "Oh yes yes, I am gonna...CUM!" and with that, the husky boy released his sticky load onto the teacher's face, luckily like everyone else, she came prepared and had wipes in her bag to clean off the spunk, what parts she didn't swallow. The boy then said, "Wow, that was really amazing." Miss Salimony then said, "I'm glad you liked it Mikey, cause now it's your turn to pleasure me." Once composed, the boy responded with, "As you wish, my sweet." The teacher said, "Okay Mikey, all I need you to do right now is take your index finger and enter it into my pussy." And the boy fully understood the request and just said 'Yes' and they got into position, the music teacher layed on the blanket and the husky boy got onto his knees and spread her legs apart then he slowly inserted his finger into her wet pussy and soon, began lightly fingering her. He was going at a very decent speed, earning a vocal response from her, "Oh yes Mikey, you are amazing at this, please don't stop." He then sped up a little quicker and this was really turning on the music teacher, she was hitting her own high notes with how Mikey was pleasing her. After a while, she did want something else, so she said for him to just pause for now, as there was something else she wanted. After slightly re-composing herself, Miss Salimony said, "Alright Mikey, now I want you to do that same technique again, but this time, I want you to do it with your own mouth, yes I want you to eat my pussy." Again, he was just stunned, but knew he wanted to do this, so he shook his head and then responded, "I can't refuse an offer like that. Let's do this." with the teacher still layed on the blanket, he got back in the same position, this time getting onto the blanket, opening his mouth and when she gave the signal, he began treating her pussy like an ice-cream cone and started lapping it with his tongue, licking her outer lips and going to work on her mons, earning some moans from the teacher. He even then began flicking her g-spot with his tongue, earning a high response from her, "Oh yes Mikey, so you are so talented at this, I swear, please do not stop." and this time he did not, he continued of all his skills to her wetness and was inching her towards her orgasm, after a few minutes, she moaned out, "Oh yes Mikey, I am going to cum soon!" He kept up his work for several more minutes and then she felt the burst was there and soon, she was ready to release it, she said, "Yes yes, I'm gonna...CUM!" and just like that, she released her feminine juices into Mikey's mouth and he enjoyed the new taste. After catching her breath, the gorgeous music teacher said, "Wow Mikey, you are gifted at this, and you've never done it before, am I right?" The husky poet said, "No, I have not honestly, I guess I am just a fast learner."

The seductive music teacher then said, "Well I do still have an itch in my loins and I think only you could resolve it." and Mikey caught on right away to what she meant, by him pounding her with his boy meat. He was really shocked with this request, and just stood in place for several minutes. But once he had his thoughts together, the husky poet said, "If it is what you desire, than how could I refuse?"

The music teacher said, "Well I clearly am not a virgin, and I am on the pill, so you can enter me right away, but I do want you to start off lightly, then go vigorously when I tell you to. Understood?" The husky poet said, "As you wish, my beautiful icon." He pulled her legs apart, and gently inserted his dick into her tight pussy, pushing himself in slightly further. The teacher then said, "Oh yes Mikey, now thrust very lightly first, then when I say so, you pound me as hard as you can." And like that, Mikey took his command, and fulfilled it, he got into a comfortable position and started to gently pound the attractive music teacher's pussy, earning some light moans from her, "Oh yes Mikey, you are so good. Just a few more minutes." The teacher was so entranced by the young boy's actions, and right when the pleasure drive hit her at top speed, she then said, "Okay Mikey, now I want you to pound me hard as you can. Don't hold back." and that was all the husky poet needed to hear. He pulled himself out, re-entered her fully to the hilt and once in position, he started to fuck her pussy as hard as he could, pounding her at a vigorous speed, this earning loud moans from the teacher, "Oh yes Mikey, fuck me as hard as you can!" He was giving her all the hardcore pleasure he could, pounding her pussy and hitting her g-spot with his dick, really earning the verbal responses from the teacher, "Oh Mikey, you are truly amazing, please do not stop." Several thrusts later and Mikey felt something inside, "Oh Miss Salimony, it's close, I'm gonna cum soon." The teacher still off in the land of desire, said, "Oh I'm getting really close too, let's finish together." And that is all the two needed, they were pounding as long as they could, Mikey giving her all of his thrusts and Miss Salimony getting a pounding of almighty pleasure. After just a few more minutes, including the necessary hit of pleasure, Mikey said, "Oh oh, I'm gonna...CUM!' and Miss Salimony said, "Yes yes, so am I!" and just like that, the two reached their orgasms, Miss Salimony releasing her juices onto the blanket, and Mikey filling her with a load of his cum.

After a few minutes, the two had just came down from their orgasmic bliss, catching their breath and processing what just happened. Miss Salimony broke the silence by saying, "Wow Mikey, you were amazing at that, I was on cloud nine from the beginning." The husky poet said, "Thank you very much, I am honored to have assisted you in reaching the summit of pleasure." The teacher said, "You are a quick learner and I will not be able to feel this kind of pleasure again." The husky poet said, "Well I better get back to my friends, but it was nice to see you again."

So the unlikely music lovers said their goodbyes after the romantic moment they shared and there will be way more of this sexiness in Chapter 8. See you later.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Greetings once again to all of you fine readers of Fanfiction, it has been a long while since we have visited this tale, we have made a journey through this strange yet intriguing story where several students that earned the most money in the school's coin drive are awarded with a second to last week of school field trip to the beach, the story has taken a very bizarre turn and the crazy train is just gonna keep derailing, so on with the story.

.

I do not own the trademark characters, they are property of Paul and Joe. I do own Lucian. Now off we go!

◙ When you last joined us, our group of friends were falling under the effect of hormone pills and became as horny as rabbits, and to ease this, seven of the students who have been affected, chose to join on the familiar point of the beach to have their fun, and there is just one student who had not been affected yet, it was the African-American yellow-clad clique member, this being Ashley B, who since we hadn't noticed, had just started taking sips of her tampered smoothie. Now our other friends were just relaxing at the sanctioned area with their supplies, after a bit, though the capped-leader said, "Man, this has been a weird day." Gus said, "You can say that Teej, I mean why would someone want people to just randomly have sex?"

Spinelli said, "Hard to say Gus, it was fun at first though, I can't lie bout that." The jock said, "Maybe there is some ulterior motive associated with this."

After a bit, the chubby pacifist had made his way back to the beach, after his own sexy fun time with the seductive teacher and exclaimed, "Hi everyone." T.J. said, "So Mikey, did you just make a girl scream?" The chubby poet said, "It wouldn't be wrong to say that." The tomboy girl said, "Wow, you lucky dog, I hope she was a fine body." Mikey said, "Oh, she was." T.J. said, "Well darn it, I guess this hasn't been that bad of a day so far, we may not have expected this happening, but it does give us experience for the future."

Gretchen then said, "Well according to my calculations, that even though we are all standing normally now, that there could still be small traces of the pills in us, and as our yellow clad Ashley is drinking her smoothie, that we could still have a reprise of hormones." T.J. said, "Well then, we'll just be calm and do small things to ease the tension, if that happens. So they cleaned up their garbage from their lunches and tidied up some of their toys to have the area in case they do get hit with another wave of hormones.

On the other side of the beach, Miss Salamone was laying on her towel, still in the bliss of her moment with the chubby poet. Her own friend Natalie had shown up and said, "Hey Sandra, I had wondered where you went off to." The music teacher said, "Oh it's alright, I had just been easing my nerves and I just got my self laid." Her blonde friend had said, "Really, you had sex, who was this lucky guy?"

Now she couldn't say that she got laid by a nine-year old, so she did say, "He was an old friend from way before, and is such a nice romantic guy." Natalie said, "Well I'm glad your feeling better, how would you feel about getting dressed and going to get something to eat?" Sandra responded with, "Oh hell yeah, let's hit the town."

So the two attractive women went to the main chest and collected their clothes and were on their way to the restaurant.

So another chapter has been completed and with this mild break from sexiness, another romantic moment will be on its way soon, so we will see you again for another crazy moment in Chapter 9. See you later.


End file.
